1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatus for playing games and more particularly to games requiring concentration, dexterity and physical activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By and large games designed for amusement generally consist of a game board, dice, chips, cards or the like to play the game. Such games depend almost entirely upon chance whereupon a lucky roll of the dice, drawn card or the spin of the pointer on a dial dictates a directional move on the game board. The players sit around the game board and take part in little or no physical exertion.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide game apparatus which requires a player to display exceptional dexterity and physical exertion or activity to start and complete the game.